We Did What!
by Yumekage
Summary: There's a lot of fics on Lina and Gourry realizing their feelings at the end of NEXT so I wanted to try to do one but by my own twisted way. There's nothing bad in this fic just stupid and dirty humor. R&R please!


**We Did What!**

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing… (shifty eyes)

Takes place after NEXT, after the four of them went their separate ways

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a very slow and boring day for Xellos. He had nothing to do… Nothing fun that is, Beastmaster had no new commands for him which gave him more free time to himself. But the problem is, what to do with that excess free time?

Xellos let out a yawn as he lay against a strong branch of a quite tall tree, one leg laid against the branch while the others lazily swinging back and forth as he watched a couple chattering inside a abandoned hut in the middle of the forest, through one of the hut's opened window.

'Come on Lina-san! Gourry-san! Move on already!' he thought in annoyance. He had been following the sorceress and the swordsman for quite a while now, hoping to find some entertainment but so far he only found the usual 'Lina-beats-up-Gourry' fest which has become quite stale to him. He had hoped that the four Slayers would regroup once again since it's always fun with Zelgadis around…although Amelia could be a handful at times…

So now it's just Lina and Gourry…

Xellos raised his back from the bark of the tree and positioned himself so that he was sitting on the branch and his legs fell freely in front of him. He then placed his elbows on his knees before supporting his head with his hands, his back arched. Still, he watched the couple.

'Lina-san and Gourry-san… I would have thought that they would realized their feelings to one another already what with the incident with L-sama and all…' he let out another yawn, "I guess they both did forget," and then, a wonderful idea popped into his dark mind and his lips curved into a mischievous grin.

"I think I've just found today's entertainment,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're really going to Seyruun?" the blonde swordsman asked his companion for the second time.

"Yes! I told your already! We're visiting Amelia. I know its just been a while after we went our separate ways but it kinda felt longer to me. Besides…" Lina trailed off as her eyes glimmered.

Gourry looked at her in confusion 'Is something wrong…?' he asked himself.

A drool escaped her lips, "…I miss Seyruun's famous soft ice-cream….yuuuummmm..." her lips curved into a freaky smile as she starts to fantasize herself stuffing her face into mountains of soft, sweet, chilly, yummy ice-cream.

Gourry sweatdropped…But he quickly recovered from it since it was just Lina being Lina. He adjusted his armor, making sure that he didn't forget any belonging of his and then he walked towards the door, "Okay then," he opened the door and bowed slightly, one hand gestured the sorceress to go first, "Shall we?" he gave her a charming smile.

"Don' mind if I do," Lina countered his smile while ignoring the blush that was creeping on her cheeks. With flourish, she walked out of the hut with Gourry following behind her only to be stopped by a figure who had came out of nowhere and landed just right in front of her.

The figure straightened himself, "Good morning!" Xellos smiled cheerfully.

However, Lina wasn't fazed by his sudden appearance, "Took you long enough to show yourself. Gourry told me that you've been stalking us since two days ago," she spoke in a not so cheerful manner.

"I didn't said he was stalking…" Gourry muttered quietly but Lina heard him anyway.

"Whatever! It's the same anyway! So, Xellos? What do you want?" Lina remarked back in an annoyed tone before folding her arms against her chest.

To her surprise, the mysterious just priest let out a small laugh as he put a hand behind his head. She arched an eyebrow feeling both confuse and suspicious.

"Okay Lina-san! You got me. It's just that I have no idea how to tell you about this new information I just received," Xellos kept his cheerful face.

"What information?" both Lina and Gourry asked.

Xellos' smile grew wider, "About what happened after Gourry-san had chased after L-sa…uh, I mean the Lord of Nightmare back in Sairaag,"

Both Lina's and Gourry's eyes grew wider, "What happened?" they asked simultaneously, both equally curious.

Xellos lightly scratched his cheek at their reactions, "Ummm… It's kinda… I mean, it's probably embarrassing to you two," he half lied with a straight face.

"What happened?"

Perhaps I should discuss this matter with Gourry-san first," and with that, Xellos grabbed Gourry's hand and dragged him back into the empty hut, leaving the sorceress alone outside but before he shut the door behind him, he had peeked his head halfway through the door, "Oh and Lina-san! Don't peek or I won't tell!"

Before Lina could retaliate, Xellos had already slammed the door shut, "Gaaaah!" one angry leg stomped the ground repeatedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xellos smiled to himself as he shut the windows s o that his plan could progress smoothly. He then indicated Gourry to sit on the floor which the jellyfish obediently followed without questions. Xellos glanced at the locked door, knowing very well that Lina is currently pressing one ear against it. Her shadow beneath the door confirmed it.

'Perfect,' he thought happily. He then turned to face the crossed-legged swordsman, who was watching him with confused eyes, "So Gourry-san. You really don't remember?" Xellos made sure that his voice was loud enough for a certain girl to hear. Although Lina does pride herself for having an ultra sharp hearing…

Gourry blinked at him a couple of time, "…remember what…?"

Xellos let out a sigh. He needed to be patient for his plan to work, "Okay… Do you remember the moment you chase that glowing golden Lina into that black chaos thingy back in Sairaag?" he explained in the simplest way he can.

Gourry cupped his chin, "Uh-huh," he nodded in affirmative.

"Do you remember what happened next?"

Gourry continued to ponder, "Ummm… Nope!" he finished with a smile.

'Thought so!' Xellos snickered mentally. For the first time, the swordsman's short memory span was of some use to him since its important for him to carry out his plan step by step, "Let me go through it with you one by one, shall we? Ok, close your eyes, Gourry-san," Gourry slowly shut his eyes, "Can you imagine the moment when Lina started to float away from you?"

There was no change in the swordsman's expression for a moment but a few seconds later, his eyebrows suddenly furrowed, "…yes," he replied in a low tone.

"Good. Now, just continue to visualize what I'm going to say next," Gourry gave a small nod and Xellos cleared his throat, "You were chasing after Lina-san while you desperately called out for her and as you struggle to catch after her, your armor started to crumble due to the intensity of the chaos and the Sword of Light suddenly slipped away from your grip, engulfed in the black chaos. But still you move forward since for you, Lina was more important than anything," Xellos involuntarily shuddered at his own phrase, "Emm, you kept on going as you yelled her not to leave you and somehow you managed to grab her by her arms and-,"

"She disappeared…" Gourry suddenly continued for him in a raspy voice. His eyes still tightly shut. He was playing the real event in his mind. He remembered…

Xellos kept quite, indicating him to continue.

"And then I saw this light that took a form of a person. It was Lina… I saw her opened her eyes and she spoke my name. I spoke hers and then…"

Lina, who was listening to every word Gourry had said was having mixed feeling. Angry that she couldn't remember a damn thing. Sad and happy that the event happened. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed aside her emotions so she can focus more on what her protector had to say next…

"…Holy cow?" …okay that was unexpected…

Gourry's eyes snapped open, grew twice as large than usual and focused on the Mazoku in front of him, "We did THAT?" his voice boomed.

"Oh yes!" was Xellos cheerful reply.

'…that?' was Lina's thought.

"B-but…BUT!" Gourry stuttered in panic, "I-I thought that… I mean we n-never…"

'…we never what?' Lina started to get very curious and impatient.

Xellos shrugged his shoulders, "What's there to be shocked about? It's what two people of the opposite _sex_ who loves each other do," he simply reply but inside he couldn't help but snicker mentally.

'…what the…' curious and impatient turned into slighty panic…

"I…I know…but still… I don't think Lina's quite ready for _that_…" the swordsman winced a little at the memory after the Hellmaster event where Lina punched him hard, claiming that he had stole her innocence… And he was just hugging her… But this… Oh, the fear!

'…i-is he implying that…' her panic quadrupled.

"What? Lina-san isn't a child. She can most definitely handle _that_!' Xellos couldn't contain his mirth, savouring the sorceress' anxiety and confusion.

"But we never do that kind of stuff before! How come suddenly we just did it without second thoughts… I remember Lina was so willing…" Gourry trailed off.

'…willing to do…what…?' at this point Lina's mind had already strayed off… really, _really_ strayed off…

"Hmm," the priest tried to find the _right_ words to answer Gourry's question, "Perhaps the two of you had miss one another so much that by just seeing each other again had triggered this overpowering _need_ and _feeling_ and then the two of you did it… Or maybe its just the daily work of your hormones. Who knows?"

'…h-hormones…? You mean…we, Gourry and I…did that…As in that-that?'

Gourry's fear and panic decreased as his brain processed the facts, "…wow. Too bad I can't remember much of it. Although I'm kinda afraid what Lina's reaction might be when she finds out, it would be nice to remember the feeling, the sensation, the touch…"

"The _movement_," Xellos_ helped_ along with an innocent smile. But Gourry didn't get it…

And the 'movement' word echoed in Lina's ears, '…G-Gourry and I…h-had sex?' shocked out of her mind, Lina plopped on the ground with a soft thud with a very pale and white face as her body shook slightly.

"Wow," Gourry let out a sort of dreamy sigh, "Lina and I kissed…"

Lina's ears instantly perked up.

Xellos' lips curved even wider, 'Perfect! 3 – 2 – 1...and…'

**SLAM! **The door broke open as a very seething Lina stomped inside while wearing the most vicious look anyone has ever seen, "YOU!" she pointed one angry finger at the happy Mazoku, "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you!" Lina spoke with gritted teeth. It was more of an accusation than a question.

Gourry's fear returned as he backed away from the two of them.

But Xellos kept on smiling, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious!" she snapped, "You were saying 'doing this', 'doing that' but you didn't directly say 'we kissed'! You want me to think that I had **sex** with Gourry!" she blurted out everything.

"WE DID WHAT?" now it was Gourry's turn to yell.

Xellos couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Lina turned her head to face Gourry as she flailed her hands in panic, "No! Nooo! NOOO! We didn't do that! I just thought that we…" she stopped herself from making things even worse.

"..had sex?" Xellos continued for her between laughs.

Veins popped inside her head as Lina charged towards the guffawing priest so that she could murder him right here, right now! But Xellos managed to evade her easily as he teleported himself from the hut, still laughing at her predicament, "Hahaha! Thank you Lina-san for giving me such an amusing show! I can't wait for an encore!" His voice echoed inside the hut.

"Come back here you bastard!" Lina screamed on top of her lungs, feeling maximum angry and embarrassed at the same time but she received no reply. Xellos was gone…probably to tell Zelas about his wonderful day…

And then, its back to just Lina and Gourry… The red Lina and Gourry to be precise. Both of them couldn't look at one another.

"…so…" the swordsman was the first to speak. Lina cringed at the possible question he might ask her.

"...we were heading for Seyruun right…?"

"……"

"……"

"…umm, right…"

And so, the two of them continued their journey to the Kingdom of Seyruun in a very awkward state.

But in the middle of the journey…

"Okay! Okay! I love you okay! I don't mind if we had kissed! There! Are you happy now!" Lina blurted out her feelings in an annoyed state as the awkwardness was starting to get under her nerve.

And Gourry replied by doing the same thing he had done to her in the Sea of Chaos when they were finally reunited at last…

And no…they did not have sex you perv!

**Oshimai…**

**Rantings :**

Now, isn't that a dirty humor fic? Oh, leave me alone… I was bored to death at that moment… (reads fic again) Yup, really bored…

Lina & Gourry : ……

Xellos : Lina-san and Gourry-san, sitting in a tree-

Lina : (glares evilly at Xellos)

Xellos : (raised eyebrow) …well, the readers know the rest of it anyway…

Gourry : Now, now Lina. There is a benefit in all of this. (smiles)

Lina : (makes growling sound) And what could that be!

Gourry : This! (grabs her and gave her the most passionate kiss any human has ever done)

Lina : (instantly melts in Gourry's arms before responding enthusiastically to his kiss)

Xellos : (getting greener and greener at the sight) Okay, I'm out of here! I'll have more fun with Zelgadis-san anyway! Hmph! (teleports away)

Zelgadis : ……gotta seek protection from Filia …Oh, wait. We haven't crossed to TRY yet… Amelia! AMELIA! (runs away)

Amelia : (blushes somewhere in this word document)


End file.
